Half of a Weasley
by Trust-me-I-speak-Gibberish
Summary: I adopted this story from the lovely Meow Dudette. The gist of it is that Cho pitches a love potion to George and they have to test the effects of it.
1. Chapter 1

George took a step back and looked around the dark, closed shop. It was when he was alone that he felt the loss of his brother the most. There was no one who could quite understand what he was going through, but some came close. In front of his friends and customers, he tried to maintain his relaxed, humorous persona. However, it usually came off as bitter and cynical. Not an hour went by where he didn't think of his brother, Fred.

After all, the shop was half his.

It was the dream they'd shared for years: to open their own practical jokes shop. The only bump in the road to their dreams was their mother. Yes, their Mum thought it was a highly impractical way to spend their lives. If it were up to her, they both would have worked in the ministry like their father and Percy. She nearly succeeded in talking them out of it a couple times, but in the end they had won her over.

Not that it mattered now.

With a deep sigh, George waved his wand and the shop came alive! Brightly colored mechanisms began their amusing circuits for the day. Trays instantly filled with oddly wrapped sweets with dubious purposes. Some designed to make you vomit, few to give you the voice of wild animals, others to morph you into a different creature completely. Several bird-like objects swooped and dived from brightly light ceiling.

_DING! _The bell rang for the first time of the day. Which struck him as odd, it was the middle of winter; no one usually came until later in the day because of the biting cold. Unsure of what else to do, George straightened his obnoxiously bright colored jacket and walked towards the door.

Stood in front of him was a dark haired beauty. Dark hair swept across her shoulders and chocolate brown almond shaped eyes radiated warmth. "What can I help you with, miss?"

"I wanted to catch you before to many people got here." She explained. The touch of a Scottish accent in her voice triggered sudden wave of recognition.

"What do you want then, Cho?"

**I adopted this story from the brilliant Queen Emz. If you want to read the original Here's the link ** s/8346876/1/Half-a-Weasley. ** I would also like to remind you that my fic "Partner Up (It's The Law)" is still in need of a loving home. On that note I would also like to remind you that review are equal in value to gold, at least in my head. Make me rich.**


	2. Chapter 2

Taking a deep breath, she said. "It's a long story but it'll be worth it. Meet me at The Laky Cauldron tonight at 7."

"But wha-" George started, unsuccessfully.

"I'll tell you later." She said firmly. With that, she left the shop. George stood there in utter confusion. At Hogwarts, they weren't close; actually, he barely knew her name. What could she possibly want from him?

Not long after, the shop was overflowing with people of all ages. Drawn away from the thought of meeting Cho, George spent his day half-heartedly chatting with a few customers. One girl in particular would not stop talking. After about a half an hour of dry banter his mind began to wander to Cho, how fit she was and how soft her hair looked. He pulled himself out of his thoughts to find the girl glaring at him.

"Are you even listening to me?" She hissed.

"Yes of course I am, I always stare into space when I'm listening."

Hours later, after everyone had gone home, George locked up the shop and walked to The Leaky Cauldron. Cho was waiting for him outside.  
"Alright, George?" she greeted as he walked closer to her.

"Yeah, but I'll be a lot better when I find out what you want to talk to me about." He replied impatiently. They walked into the bar and sat down in one of the far corners.

"So, what's the problem? Or did you just want to get me to take you out for tea?" asked George with a smirk on his face.

Cho laughed and replied, "No actually, I've been working on a love potion. It's designed to gives the users twenty-four hours to fall in love for real instead of inducing obsessiveness. In these twenty-four hours, neither one can lie to one another; they will both feel drawn to each other and they won't be able to get angry with each other nor with anything they tell each other. This gives them the chance to see what the other person is really like, instead of judging their outside. At the end of it, if they like what they see and think that they might have a future together then they can decide to give it a go. The effects wear off slowly so they aren't shocked by the sudden transition. This might mean that they will be in love, it might not."

George sat there nodding his head with a blank look on his face "And you're telling me this because…"

"Because you know about marketing and all that jazz and I was hoping to sell it at your store." she said hopefully whilst scanning through the many drinks. She ordered them both butterbeers.

"So we're talking business? I'm going to have to see the effects for myself and then we can talk money. I have a question: How long does it take to wear off?" he questioned. A new love potion, George hated making love potions because in all honesty he was no good at it. That's why they only kept the simple ones is stock; if he made any of them too complex, the drinker had a tendency to go slightly crazy (it's a shame people never seem to find the funny side of have someone who believes they're a pirate in the family).

Finally, there was someone to do it for him.

"Well the longest it takes it a month but it generally takes about two weeks. There's something I should mention: in that twenty four hours, they won't be able to be more than a few meters away from each other, nothing will happen to them but they just kind of feel depressed if they aren't close. The twenty-four hours will start when they have eye contact." Cho sipped her butterbeer and stared at George.

"I can get Verity to rnanage the shop for me, I'll meet you there on Monday." George said and Cho nodded enthusiastically. After the date was set, they parted ways.


	3. Chapter 3

To my stalker,

I don't know how you found out my full name, or even why you want me to update so badly. However, I do know that if you don't stop stalking me, I'm going to have the potion poison them.

Sincerely,

Trust-me-I-Speak-Gibberish

P.S. You have three more strikes before I stop being


End file.
